Just This Once
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Pre Hellsing: It was just a one-time thing. Their first mission together ended in something that should never have happened. But, again. It was just a one-time thing. Yumie X Heinkel. M for reasons.


**Just This Once**

**Author's Note**: This is a little one-shot that I decided to write after rewatching Hellsing OVA 9 and 10.

Naughty warnings for what lies ahead.

_"Pleasure's a sin, and sometimes sin's a pleasure."_

- LORD BYRON, Don Juan

_"The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it."_

- OSCAR WILDE, The Picture of Dorian Gray

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

Heinkel's first mission with Yumie took them to South America.

According to their report, there was a priest who had gathered a cult following and had turned away from the teachings of God. He had claimed himself the messiah and spoke nothing but utter blasphemies all in the name of Him. It had been ruled that he was to die.

Yumie complained most of the way about their vehicle of choice, but Heinkel would not hear it. It was just a simple vehicle. Sure, it belched smoke like a demon beast from hell, but it got them to the village they needed to go.

"This car is a devilish beast, yes," Heinkel argued, with dismay. "But it works and we're using it."

"Don't blame me if its tires pop off in the middle of nowhere."

"It's tires won't pop off!"

Heinkel was slowly getting exhausted from their trip, so they found an inn to stay in for the night. Yumie seemed to find the simple nature of it charming, so at least she hadn't complained about that.

The nun showered while Heinkel went over their reports. It was all fairly simple. They had to execute the priest and end his cult. It was to be clean and quick.

When Yumie was finished with her shower, both of them had to sleep in the same bed as there were no other rooms available for them. Yumie preferred to lie against the wall with Heinkel's back to her. Yumie seemed interested in talking about their childhood and how it was spent in the orphanage.

Heinkel recalled one day when Yumie was ten that a priest had approached her with ill-intent. Heinkel had put a bullet in between his eyes. When approached about her actions, she held no guilt for what she had done. Father Anderson had actually rewarded her for her actions for destroying a heretic of God at such a young age. Heinkel hadn't understood it entirely, but she was happy that Yumie had been safe from harm.

Since then, she made it her point to protect her.

Yumie had fallen asleep and soon, Heinkel managed to find it as well. She was having a dream about when she was little, before her parents died. Heinkel didn't remember them much, but she did remember how sad it had made her. But she learned at such a young age what that meant. It was easier to handle now that she was older.

There was no reason to cry.

Heinkel awoke in the middle of the night to wipe her eyes. There was no reason to weep, but sometimes she did anyway. It just came against her will. She hated it. Thank God Yumie never saw her crying.

Then, she felt it.

Hands on her chest.

Heinkel froze, holding her breath. She could feel the caress beneath her robes. Somehow, Yumie had gotten beneath them to her bare skin. She didn't have breasts in the regular feminine sense, but the touch was still doing unpleasantly wonderful things to her.

Heinkel closed her eyes, pursing her lips in an effort to ignore what was going on. She felt warm lips against the back of her neck and a subtle shifting of the woman behind her. She mumbled something in Heinkel's ear and moaned softly, her incredibly warm hands exploring her chest and abdomen.

For a moment, Heinkel was confused. She didn't know what could have possessed Yumie to touch her like this and why she felt a measure of enjoyment in it. This was completely wrong.

Oh, but it was...nice. It relaxed Heinkel in a way that she shouldn't have been. In the few seconds that ticked by, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that she shouldn't have been allowing this.

No. No, she couldn't let it keep going.

Regardless of her pleasure in Yumie's touch, the younger woman knew better. She shouldn't have been doing these inappropriate things with her. So Heinkel turned in the bed with a growl, ready to give Yumie some choice scolding for her behavior when she noticed that the nun was still asleep.

Heinkel blinked once. Twice. She was still sleeping?

Yumie squirmed in her sleep, murmuring in a way that made a blush touch Heinkel's cheeks. Whatever the other woman was dreaming about, it couldn't have possibly been appropriate in the slightest. If her blush was any indication either.

Annoyed and not exactly comfortable, Heinkel chose to spend the rest of the night on the cold floor.

She could get an even colder shower in the morning.

O

Fortunately, Yumie did not remember what happened the next morning. Heinkel counted her blessings because she did not want to have THAT to worry about on her list of other, more pressing concerns. Although she must have seemed unusual to Yumie because the nun did inquire about her physical health.

Heinkel didn't realize how badly she had been flushed until she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Frustrated, she told Yumie it would be fine once the mission was over.

Yumie didn't push. Heinkel didn't realize how rough she had snapped at her until moments after it happened. She apologized to the younger woman and they moved on.

The mission was a success, of course. That was until after they had killed the priest that Yumie decided to poke fun at Heinkel after she had unfortunately fallen into a muddy ditch after they escaped the church. Much to Heinkel's dismay, they had to wait a few ten miles before they could stop at another inn for a good shower.

"You look like a muddy cake!" Yumie cackled.

"Shut your piehole!" Heinkel snapped, glaring at her as she tried to shake mud from her boots.

They found another inn and checked in for a few hours.

Yumie waited in the room for her to finish up - after Heinkel made her promise to behave while she washed herself. Yumie argued with her a little, but eventually relented after Heinkel promised to get them something good to eat once they returned to the Vatican.

Once Heinkel was finished washing up, Yumie complained once again about being tired, so she thought it would be better to sleep in the car while Heinkel drove.

Heinkel agreed and decided to allow it.

While she drove down the road at night, she noticed that Yumie had chosen to rest her head on her shoulder. Initially, this made her tense, but she relaxed a little.

Oh God, she hoped the nun wouldn't have another debaucherous dream again. Not while she was driving.

Sure enough, she felt Yumie's hand rubbing her upper thigh while she slept and Heinkel slammed on the breaks. Yumie was promptly awoken by having her head knocked on the dashboard. She was furious and demanded why Heinkel had done such a thing.

Heinkel decided it was best to tell her what had happened. So she let it all stream out in an embarrassed flurry of curses.

Initially, Yumie was mortified, then confused. "I have not done anything of the sort!" she argued. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I am NOT. It's true! You were molesting me in your sleep!"

Yumie's face reddened. "Be quiet!"

Heinkel stared ahead at the road. "I don't know what you're doing, Yumie, but such actions are not in the way of God and they should stop."

Yumie had oddly grown silent to this after a while. She hesitated responding to Heinkel's accusations.

"I know what God wants. Don't think to tell me that. I would never do such a thing."

"But you did!"

The two eventually grew silent for a while. It was uncomfortable.

Yumie hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "It must be 'the other' who wants you, Heinkel." she said, meekly. "You know she is out of my control sometimes."

Heinkel remembered how the nun would often shift personalities back and forth. Sometimes it was difficult to deal with during the most unnecessary of situations, specifically with sleep.

"That is absurd!" Heinkel snapped.

"It's true! You know it!"

Heinkel was horrified to learn of Yumie's desires, but attempted to keep it professional.

"The 'other' must learn to control herself," she said, trying to speak evenly, "She doesn't know any better and neither do you. God will find your actions a sin."

Yumie had been quiet about it for a little while and Heinkel frowned over at her, wondering if the nun had stopped listening.

Then, Yumie did something that she did not expect; she shifted and lifted her habit a little so she could properly sit on top of her. Her body was warm against her own.

Heinkel's eyes narrowed. "Yumie. Stop."

She scolded her furiously for her behavior, but Yumie simply watched her with a peculiar smile - the "other" had taken over now, she could see it.

"I find it interesting, my dear Heinkel," Yumie crooned, in a lower voice, "That you do not stop me. You are surely stronger. You could stop this if you wanted to."

"Last warning, Yumie. Get off."

Heinkel's voice was filled with frustration, the nun simply ignored her and leaned forward. Her eyes were filled with curiousity and a strange sort of lust that should not have been there. It was wrong. It wasn't something Heinkel should have allowed to happen.

"Yumie..." Heinkel started to protest again, but the sounds were much weaker than she wanted.

Yumie leaned down and kissed Heinkel's chin. The touch was fleeting, but it made the other woman jump a little. The nun adjusted herself a little on Heinkel's lap and met her lips with hers.

Heinkel uttered a startled sound in the back of her throat and grabbed Yumie's shoulders to push her off, but suddenly felt as weak as a child. The way the nun kissed her; those soft, warm lips rolling so gently and slowly over her own may as well have drawn all manner of strength from her.

Yumie smiled a little and parted, rubbing her lips against Heinkel's mouth.

"Just this once..." she whispered. "Please."

Heinkel blinked slowly, murmuring when she felt hands remove her glasses. Yumie set them aside on the dashboard and kissed the other woman's closed eyes. Then her cheeks, and then back to her lips once more.

"We can beg for forgiveness..." Yumie promised.

Heinkel hated how little ribbons of electricity danced through her body. God, why now? Why choose now to test her sense of will? To have Yumie wiggling a little on top of her, running her fingers through her hair, teasing her chest with her own...

It wasn't fair.

"Don't you think I'm pretty, Heinkel?" the 'other one' certainly knew how to push her buttons.

Heinkel growled softly. "It's...not that I don't think you're pretty, Yumie. I just..."

"Just what?" those sharp, piercing eyes regarded her curiously, almost playfully.

"You can't... I can't."

But Yumie continued kissing her. She moved her lips to Heinkel's neck, kissing and sucking the flesh there. It left a delicious sting and Yumie soothed it with a few laps of her tongue. Heinkel's hands shook at her sides, urged to take hold of that smaller form grinding so gently in her lap.

Heinkel reached out and put her arms on Yumie's shoulders. For the moment, it seemed as though she was going to push her off, but instead took her arms tight and returned the kiss. Yumie groaned with relief, squirming in Heinkel's lap when she felt those hands move to her waist.

"Forgive me..." Heinkel whispered.

It occured to Yumie who Heinkel spoke to. Certainly not to her.

Everything ached between them and Heinkel had the urge to feel more skin against hers. So she slowly - albeit reluctantly - touched Yumie's bare thighs, lightly caressing. It was then that Yumie made a move to undo her own jacket that Heinkel abruptly stopped her hands.

"Wait..." she gasped.

Yumie looked at her curiously. "I want to see you too, Heinkel."

"But I - "

"I don't care what you look like." Yumie said, giving her a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Whatever it is, it's still beautiful to me."

Heinkel was still hesitant. This couldn't be happening. They'd never seen each other naked before since they were children and the Sister had bathed them together. it was only when they began to get curious that they had to be bathed seperately. Yumie understood that Heinkel didn't necessarily have breasts, but never questioned it. Heinkel was always treated just as another person. Nothing different.

Still, Heinkel was uncomfortable, but eventually allowed Yumie to undo her jacket. She leaned back and closed her eyes painfully, feeling Yumie's hands slide over her naked skin. Yumie watched the other silently, noticing the pained grimace on Heinkel's face.

"Look at me, Heinkel." she said, soothingly. "It's okay."

Heinkel's eyes opened after a moment of hesitation at the request. She met Yumie's gaze, read the adoration there and suddenly felt a surge of heat rush down her back. Her hands reached into Yumie's habit and cupped her bottom, pulling her closer. Yumie let out a surprised sound and laughed.

"Ooh! That's more like it!" she cried.

Heinkel made a low sound in her throat and decided to move them to the back seat. The scuffle was a bit clumsy and Yumie's foot accidentally hit the car horn in the process.

It was something equivalent of two school girls necking it for the first time. Which was actually the case. Neither one of them knew what they where doing. They were just working with instinct at this point.

For Heinkel, she just felt hot all over. With a breathless demand to feel more of Yumie against her skin, she hardly recognized the sounds she made.

Yumie on the other hand, seemed quite happy to be pinned beneath the other woman, writhing in the grip of Heinkel's hands on her wrists. Her habit had been bunched up around her waist in a manner most inappropriate, but Heinkel no longer seemed to care.

She released one of Yumie's hands, but only to move it lower...and lower...

Yumie arched her back with a loud gasp when Heinkel touched her _there_. Her thumb caressed that sensitive little nub in slow, torturous circles. The nun writhed and moaned, making such sounds and expressions that made Heinkel shiver just watching her.

So she tried one finger, lightly pressing. Yumie let out a small cry and Heinkel retreated, worried.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

Yumie grinned, almost breathless. "_No_..."

"Tell me if I am."

"I will. Just..._please_...put them in."

Heinkel nodded and slowly slipped her fingers into her. Yumie moaned, absolutely _moaned_ and the sound was completely shameless. Heinkel couldn't believe she could sound that way.

"Oh God, yes. Finally!" Yumie cried.

So she tried moving her hand a little faster and that was when Yumie _really _came alive. She writhed and cried out, moving in tandem with Heinkel's thrusts.

Heinkel leaned down, burying her face in Yumie's shoulder, kissing the nun's jawline while Yumie clawed and dug at her sides, desperate for more contact of skin. Her hand had found Heinkel's center as well and the woman above her seized with a sharp gasp.

Yumie smiled up at her and began to move her hand as hard as Heinkel was.

"My God, Yumie..." Heinkel moaned, leaning her head against the nun's shoulder.

Yumie let out a whine, straining against Heinkel's hand. She met Heinkel's lips with her own in a desperate kiss before parting. Her features twisted and she hooked a leg around Heinkel's waist. She was getting close, if her heightened cries and pleas were any indication.

Heinkel was no better off; she leaned her forehead against Yumie's and began to pant.

"Y-Yumie, I..." she moaned.

"I know. Me too..." Yumie gasped.

Heinkel hissed sharply, fighting it off for a few moments before her voice took on a broken pitch. "Oh...Oh, Yumie, I...I can't..." she babbled. "I'm -"

Yumie strained against her. "Yes! Yes!"

It didn't take long. The way Yumie moaned and pleaded for her, Heinkel finally tipped over the edge with a broken cry. Yumie followed shortly behind, shrieking so passionately that Heinkel was certain they would be heard for miles. She didn't really care at the moment. Not when waves upon waves of pleasure flowed through her body.

She collapsed on top of Yumie, utterly spent and the car was filled with the sounds of their breathless exhalations and thick groans.

"Well..." Heinkel murmured, suddenly quite shy in her post-orgasm condition.

"Well." Yumie repeated, with a chuckle.

Heinkel had her face in Yumie's neck. "You know we can't do that again, yes?"

"I know."

"I'm serious, Yumie."

"So am I."

Yumie was playful, but Heinkel found it difficult to really argue right now. Especially since she was suddenly quite tired from their little tryst. It was a little messy afterwards, but she had to expect that. Yumie didn't complain. In fact, the only thing she did do was choose to rub Heinkel's exposed chest in lazy circles.

"Ah, stop that. I'm still mad at you." Heinkel grumbled. "Your seduction will not be tolerated a second time."

Yumie grinned affectionately. "Won't it?"

Heinkel growled and rolled her eyes. She retrieved her glasses from the dashboard and Yumie spent a moment just kissing her neck, trying to distract her.

"Yumie, cut it out," Heinkel ordered. "We need to keep moving."

"Okay. I'll behave."

"You'd better."

As they drove away, Yumie spent a moment trying to distract Heinkel the entire time.

While they journeyed back home, the unfortunate part that crossed Heinkel's mind was that she didn't think this would be the last time they laid together.


End file.
